


tumbled from your bruised lips (are the words we never spoke)

by babydeerharry



Series: protecting h [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Abused!Harry, Fem!Harry, Harry-centric, Other, Protective Liam, Protective Louis, Protective Niall, Protective Zayn, abusive!ben, shy!harry, small!Harry, soft!harry, sub!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:03:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydeerharry/pseuds/babydeerharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically harry gets out of an abusive relationship, management are douchebags, and the boys are extremely protective of their boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	tumbled from your bruised lips (are the words we never spoke)

Harry had come home that night, his jaw bruised and his face bleeding. He was sobbing, and shaking with fear. Louis knew something was wrong before, but he never imagined that Harry's relationship with Ben ever got physical. This was the last straw.  
"Harry oh my god" was the first thing Louis said when he opened the door to see his best friend standing there.  
"L-lou. I'm s-sorry I know its l-late but I d-didnt know where to g-go."  
Louis was wide eyed and extremely shocked.  
"No babe, its alright baby. Come inside, come on love, come tell me what happened."  
Louis reached out to help Harry, but the smaller boy gasped and flinched away. Okay, now Louis was extremely worried.  
"Shhh its alright lovely. Cmon darling, let me help you inside."  
It took a little while to convince Harry that it was alright, before Louis was gently leading him to the sofa. Harry basically dropped onto it, not seeming to be able to carry his own weight any longer. He brought his knees to his chest.  
Louis carefully sat next to him.  
"Haz, you have to tell me what happened. Where are you hurt baby? What hurts?"  
There were tears in Harry's eyes.  
"M-my ribs. He kicked m-my ribs and they hurt really b-bad Lou."  
Louis heart was broken. This poor boy didn't deserve any of this, he was the most gentle and caring person Louis knew.  
"Okay babe, I'll get some ice for it alright? Then we'll take care of the bruising on your face." Harry just nodded, looking down at his knees and trying to get his hands to stop shaking.  
Louis hesitated.  
"Haz, I'm gonna call Zayn to come over, alright?"  
Harry looked up, panicked. "N-no! Please don't, he'll be so m-mad at me. Please don't Louis please please please-"  
The boy was definitely panicking now. Louis took him in his arms, putting his hands in his hair as an attempt to soothe him. It seemed to be working.  
"Why would he be mad at you? None of this is your fault Harry, none of it."  
Harry just shook his head, whispering "please" over and over. But Louis had to call Zayn.  
He gently kissed Harry on the forehead, and reached around him to get the phone. Zayn picked up right away, and Louis told him the gist of what had happened. He was on his way in minutes.  
"Alright love, see its alright, he's not mad at you. He'll be here soon. Now, lets get some ice for those ribs."  
Louis moved to get up, but Harry weakly grabbed at his sleeve.  
"D-dont leave. Please. J-just....just stay with me please." He looked up at Louis with heartbreaking eyes, and before Louis knew it, he was nodding and sitting back down and whispering sweet nothings to Harry to keep him calm. 

Zayn got there in record time. The doorbell rang, and Louis could practically hear Harry's heart beating. He kissed him on the forehead, and got up to let Zayn in.  
Zayn went straight to the sofa where Harry was seated, kneeling down so he was at the younger boys level. He gently moved Harry's fringe out of his eyes, and lifted his chin so he would look at him.  
His eyes darkened as he took in the injuries on Harry's face, and the way he winced when he moved.  
"Hey Haz" he said softly. Louis could tell he was trying his best to keep his anger at bay. His fist was clenched tight behind his back.  
"H-hi" Harry said quietly, looking up at his best friend for years. He was quivering in fear.  
Zayn sighed. "I'm not mad at you. Its alright. Shhh."  
Zayn took Harry into his arms, and the boy clung onto him like he was a lifeline. He sobbed into his shoulder, while Zayn just rubbed his back and tried to get him to calm down.  
They stayed like that for a while, until Louis voiced what was on all their minds.  
"You have to tell us what happened Harry. What did he do to you?" Louis said firmly.  
Harry look up at him, and nodded. He pulled back from Zayn a little, and (wincing as he did so) settled back into the couch. He was biting his lip, something he often did when he was nervous. Louis came to sit next to him, and Zayn brought a chair to sit in front. They waited patiently for the boy to start.  
Harry took a shaky breath in.  
"O-okay. So I was at Ben's flat, making dinner for him. He was fine when he got home, he kissed me and t-thanked me for cooking. It was good."  
"After that, we were on the couch w-watching a movie. He was drinking quite a bit too. I didn't like it, but I didnt say anything. I didnt want him to get m-mad."  
He took another breath in.  
"T-then. He started kissing me. Like, all r-rough and pushy. I didn't like it, so I tried to push him off me. But h-he just kept going, trying t-to get my clothes off--i k-kept s-saying n-no but h-he would'nt listen. Kept saying I was a s-slut f-for it." Harry was full on crying now. "H-hes right. Thats all I am. A s-stupid s-slut."  
Louis felt sick to his stomach. Zayn had got up and started pacing halfway through the story.  
"Did he force you to do anything Harry? I swear to fucking god if he did." Zayn wasnt exactly yelling, but he was close to it.  
The look on Harry's face said it all. Zayn punched the wall, hard. There was a dent in the cement.  
Harry cried even harder, and Louis got up to grab Zayns arm before he could do anything else.  
"Cmon Zayn let him finish. Believe me, i'm mad too, but we have to listen to Harry now." He muttered.  
It took him a while to calm down, but when he did, Zayn just nodded, and went back to sit with Harry. He wiped the tears off Harrys face. "Keep going Haz, its okay. I promise, no more wall punches." He put his hands up like he was surrendering.  
That got a small smile out of Harry, which both boys considered a win.  
"So," Louis continued "he did--that---and then what?" His voice was strained.  
Harry took another minute before starting. "I started crying after he was done. I-it was so scary. He got mad at me for crying. Said sluts don't get to say what they want and what they don't. I t-told him I wanted to go home, and he got even more mad. He said-"  
Harry stopped again, and Louis and Zayn encouraged him to keep going. He continued in a whisper.  
"He said I was just gonna go whore it up with you two. He s-said---I would let you both fuck me like he did. Then he started hitting me."  
Harry was shaking worse than ever, but so were Louis and Zayn.  
To say Zayn was angry was an understatement. His hands were shaking, and there was a fire in his eyes that even made Louis a bit uneasy.  
"He fucking hurt him Louis. He fucking put his hands on him. I'm gonna kill him with my bare hands I swear to fucking god."

Louis was angry too, but Zayn was practically seeing red. He was friends with Harry for years, was always there for him. He had a protectiveness over the young boy for years.  
"I-im sorry!" Harry sobbed "I-im so sorry, im bad, im bad, im bad-"

Zayn wasn't even listening. He was too busy thinking of different ways to kill a man.  
"I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch." Louis said fiercely. It seemed that his calm demeanor was long gone. He was pissed. 

"Louis, call Liam. He'll stay here and watch Harry, while we go take care of this no good motherfucker."

Louis nodded, and went to call Liam on his cell.  
Zayn went back to Harry.  
"Im gonna take care of this Harry. I swear, hes gonna pay for what he did. Trust me."  
Harry was terrified. He didn't like when Louis and Zayn talked like this. 

"Please Zayn, please dont! I need you here, I'm s-scared." He was desperate. He needed them. 

"Harry, I'm not going to let him get away with this. He fucking raped you for god sakes! He needs to learn his lesson!"

Louis came back in. "Liams on his way, he'll be here soon." 

Zayn nodded. "Good."

Harry turned to Louis now. "L-lou please dont do this."  
Louis sighed  
"We love you Haz, so much. You know we wouldn't do anything you didn't want. But this is too much. He crossed the line."  
The doorbell rang. Liam was here.  
"I'll get it." Louis said with a glance at Harry. 

Harry got up quickly, and grabbed Zayn's arm.  
"Zayn please" he was hyperventilating "Don't leave please, please stay" 

It was like Zayn was snapped awake from a daze. He was so angry he didnt realize what he was doing to the young boy. Harry was terrified, and Zayn was just leaving him.  
Harry was sobbing full force. Zayn pulled him to his chest, and let him cry.  
"Oh babe. Okay, its okay, shhh Haz. Im not going anywhere. Im right here. Im always here." 

Louis and Liam watched the scene unfold. Louis snapped out of it as well, realizing what a mistake they were making.  
They couldn't leave now. Harry was fragile, he needed them. 

They would take care of Ben later.  
************  
It had been about a week since the whole Ben incident had happened. Harry was still a bit shaken up. Louis and Zayn were also learning new information about their relationship. Like, how this wasn't the first time Ben had been physically abusive towards Harry. And how when he was drunk, he would yell at Harry and call him names and make him do things he didn't want to do. 

 

The boys were being extremely supportive of Harry. They stayed with him through the tears, the sleepless nights, and the nightmares. Harry had been abused for a long time. It wasn't something that he would just get over. 

They had taken the week off to be with Harry, but that Monday was their first public appearance since everything had happened. They had an interview in the morning, and a concert that night. The boys were extremely worried about Harry. 

The interview started off alright. Harry was sat in between Louis and Zayn, leaning into them for support. He wasn't being his usual, cheeky self, but he had a good reason not to. The other boys did most of the talking.  
Then the interviewer started talking to Harry directly.  
"So, Harry, word is you're quite the catch when it comes to both women and men. You're openly bi, correct?"  
They all knew Harry was gay, but the only way management was going to let him come out was if he said he was bisexual.  
"Um, yeah, I am." Harry said with a small smile. Louis rubbed a hand over his knee.  
"How have the other boys been about that? Has there been any problems regarding your sexuality?"  
Harry frowned, looking confused. Liam was quick to step in.  
"Harrys allowed to like whoever he wants. We don't mind, we love him no matter what."  
Liam winked at Harry and Harry blushed.  
"Well that’s very good of you guys then. So Harry, any boyfriends or girlfriends in the picture?"  
The boys should have seen this coming. They had told management specifically to make sure that the interview strayed away from relationship questions. But, of course, they failed to comply.  
"Um.."  
When Harry didn't answer, the interviewer pushed a bit more.  
"In fact, if you'll look on the screen here, we have some pictures of you with your alleged boyfriend Ben at the mall a couple weeks ago."  
All the boys looked at each other in panic. They didnt know what to do, they were on live fucking television for god sakes.  
"Hey, maybe you shouldnt--" Louis started, but it was too late. There were pictures of Harry and Ben projecting on the screen, and the young boy looked beyond devastated. There were tears in his eyes.  
"I think we need to take a break." Zayn said firmly. He signaled backstage for the show to go on commercial. The interviewer looked shocked, this was definitely not normal for national television.  
"We'll be back in a minute" Louis said, and him and the other boys gently led Harry backstage.  
The moment he was sat down, Harry started to cry.  
"Aw Haz, dont cry" Niall put a comforting hand on the boys shoulder, while Liam moved to let Harry sit on his lap. Liam ran his fingers through his hair.  
The representatives from their management came over, looking furious.  
"What the hell was that?! Get back out there right now! You're holding up the entire show!" 

Louis was in no mood to be scolded right now.  
"What was that?? Fucking excuse me for trying to take care of my friend. Why the fuck didn't you tell them that relationship questions were not allowed? That's your job, that's your fucking job you piece of shit." 

That was the first strike. 

The second came when the boys had a signing in London. Harry had two panic attacks that morning (Ben lived in London, and Harry was terrified that they would see him). He wasn't feeling too well, but management made him stay outside and continue with the signing. His hands were shaking as he signed each new cd or poster, and it got to the point where some of the fans themselves leaned over worriedly to tell one of the other boys that something seemed off with Harry.  
Louis put an arm around Harry’s thin shoulders, leaning down to whisper into his ear.  
“You doing okay lovely?” Louis asked, voice rough.  
Harry nodded, a fake smile planted on his face, but Louis could see past it. He could see how tired Harry was, physically and emotionally. Management were really overdoing it this time, not allowing Harry to have the proper amount of time and rest to heal and get past this hard time in his life.  
“Maybe you should take a break, yeah?”  
Harry shook his head frantically.  
“I can’t, they won’t let me leave, even for the bathroom. I asked. And besides, the fans came here to see us, I can’t let them down.”  
Louis just shook his head angrily, and pressed a kiss to the smaller boy’s temple. He kept his comments to himself, for Harry’s sake and for the sake of the fans who were still walking by in groups.  
Later, when Louis asked Paul why he wouldn’t let Harry leave, he said he had ‘special orders’ not to the the Styles kid leave. 

That was strike two. 

Strike three came when Harry was being forced to go to LA, alone, for 2 weeks. Ever since that night, Harry spent almost every waking moment with one of the other boys. They had grown impossibly closer, and the other boys were extremely protective over Harry.  
“What the fuck do you mean he has to be alone?” Zayn exclaimed angrily. “Let me or one of the boys go with him, he can’t be alone right now!”  
The stone faced PR worker, Bill, was unaffected by Zayn’s requests.  
“I’ve already explained to you, Mr.Malik, Mr.Styles needs to go on this trip alone, for promotion.”  
“Fuck promotion” Louis said angrily, quick to back Zayn up in defending his boy. “We are not leaving him alone.”  
Louis winced when he remembered Harry’s reaction when he heard the news. The boy turned pale, and ran to the bathroom, gagging into the toilet.  
Louis kneeled down beside him, stroking his hair and whispering sweet things into his ear to calm his down. Liam stood watching at the doorway, while Niall stayed with Zayn in the other room as he yelled at their team over the phone.  
Harry was waiting outside the office with Liam and Niall while Zayn and Louis talked to their management. He sat on Niall's lap, the irish boy running his fingers through his silky curls and humming to him softly. Liam sat with Harry’s legs sprawled across his lap, stroking the delicate skin on his ankles while on his phone.  
Harry jumped up when Louis and Zayn walked out of the room, the door slamming behind them.  
“What happened?” Harry asked anxiously. Louis took his hand, and Zayn rubbed his arms softly.  
“Okay, so we came to a resolution. Me and Niall will come with you to LA for the first two days, and Louis and Liam will join us after that. We have some group promotions that week, but the first days are individual promotion for just you.”  
Harry nodded at that, trying to hide his worry of having to attend events and sessions alone. Atleast he wouldn't be alone in LA altogether.  
“Dont worry love, we’ll be with you as much as we can. We’ll come to drive you places, and bring you back whenever we can.” Louis said reassuringly. 

What Harry didn’t know was management had never agreed to this plan. They refused to budge on their original plan, so Louis and Zayn agreed to take thing into their own hands. Even if it meant going against their contract, it was worth it to keep Harry safe.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback appreciated!   
> part two will be up soon!   
> twitter: dragslwt


End file.
